Twisted Season Two: The Season That Could Have Been Part II
by king yugioh
Summary: Based on the ABC Family Series "Twisted". This is Part II


TWISTED SEASON 2 THE SEASON THAT COULD HAVE BEEN (PART II)

Principle Tang hates assemblies especially the type where he has to inform students regarding the death of one of their peers. The last time he stood in front of the student body was to address the death of Regina Crane, who was killed supposedly at the hands of Danny Desai. Now, in an ironic twist of fate, he was here to announce Danny's death. Was it karma? Fate? The past year of school at Green Grove High School has had many ups but more downs. Most of the downs have centered around Danny and his return.

There was Regina's death. Archie Yates and Scott Ogden's poisoning of Cole Farrell. Then there are the video that Doug and Elouise sent to the school that got both of them suspended because of the violation of using school servers for private use. The students were growing restless and Tang new he had to get this over with and move the students on. Though he was still intimidated by other students, he still had respect for Danny and still had feelings for his mother. So he would give him proper mention and try to keep things in perpective. He looked over at those seated next to the podium then addressed the assembly.

"As some of you may have heard, Danny Desai has died from an apparent gunshot wound." Tang began. Student began murmuring and whispering. "Settle down. I wanted to inform you that there will be grief councelling in Room 222 for those that feel the need to express thier emotions on this tragedy." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't know Danny that well and thought that it would only be fitting to have a couple of students speak on his behalf." He turned and motioned to Jo Masterson who was sitting next to him. She looked up, smiled nervously, and got up and walked to the podium. The microphone let out a annoying ring from feed back. "I knew Danny," she began,"he was my friend. And I'm not afraid to admit that I miss him."

Her voice began to crack as she started crying. "What he did for me and for…." She turned and looked over her shoulder at Lacey who was seated next to her. "I'll never forget. All you saw was this young man that was from Juvie and never got past the fact that you wondered if he was a sociopath." A student cleared their throat in the audience. "But I saw him as a very caring, kind and compassionate human being." Her words became harder to speak as her lips began to quiver. "I lost him 5 years ago and I thought I'd never recover. He made me stronger and I will continue to be strong because I undertand what friendship truly means. And I lost my friend, Danny." She begins wiping tears from her eyes when from the seats, Rico stands up and walks to the stage, takes her by the hand and leads her away from the podium. Lacey stands up and motions to him to take her seat. Rico and Jo sit and Jo puts her arms around him and begins sobbing.

Lacey can't hide her nervousness as she looks out at the student body. She catches Sarita glaring at her. But Whitneys smile puts her at ease if only for a little bit. "I'm Lacey Porter, I was…" She stops for a second. Then begins again. "I am Danny's girlfriend." She says proudly. "I knew the Danny you didn't see." "Oh we saw!" Came a sarcastic comment and the students all erupted into snickers and laughter. Lacey looked over in the direction of the comment. Sarita just stared defiantly back at her. "Why don't you just grow up already, Sarita. The only reason you feel the need to attack other people is because you hate yourself and I understand why. I'd hate me if I was you. Must be lonely in your ivory tower. Try not to jump." Lacey calls her out. "Oh and by the way, I can still see the moustache." Lacey looks back down at her speech.

"Excuse me, Principle Tang?" Officer Eddie said. "I need to speak with Sarita?" He looks out over the assembly and motions for her to come with them. Lacey has lost her place on what she was going to say when there is a disturbance in the audience. She looks back up to see Sarita being escorted out by police. Confusion crosses Lacey's face, "What is going on, Principle Tang?" The Principle looks over from Officer Eddie to answer her. "I'm sorry for the interuption. Sarita won't be bothering the students here anymore. She has just been arrested for her involvement in the murder of Danny Desai." Lacey's jaw drops open, as well as the rest of the students. "Sarita? How? Why?" Sarita stops and turns, expressionless. "The Socio got what he deserved." She turns back around and is lead away in handcuffs. Lacey is dumbfounded. Principle Tang recovers order in the room. He motions to Lacy, who is still in shock over Sarita's arrest. "Please continue, Miss Porter." Lacey composes herself and starts to speak. Tears are welling in her eyes. "Danny cared about his friends and this school. He used his new found wealth to buy the soccor team new equipment. He wasn't the monster that everyone thought he was. You may not know this but Danny didn't kill his aunt. He took the blame for her death to protect his mom from his dad. The real killer." This got the student whispering amoung themselves again. Lacey paused and waited for their reaaction to calm down. She continues. "He wrote the sobriety awareness skit because he didn't want anyone to die of underage drinking. You never saw his heart. I did."

Tears are now falling on her speech smearing the ink. "There was more to Danny Desai then you all realize and if you had ever taken the time to get to know him you'd know that he just wanted to start over and be a normal teenager like the rest of us." She was having trouble speaking. One last thought crossed her mind and she looked to the ceiling. "I love you, Danny. I'll never forget you." Jo looks up, leaning against Rico's shoulder. She looked over at Lacey then stands up and hugs her. "He loved you to Lace." She whispered in Lacey's ear. Lacey replied. "We both did." A lone student began clapping. Others joined in until the whole assembly was applauding the girls. A voice spoke over the thunderous applause, "I knew Danny. He was my friend and I'll miss him." Everyone turned to see Cole Farrell standing in the aisle. Jo and Lacey both smiled at him and mouthed "Thank you." Priciple Tang motioned for everyone to calm down. "I wish to thank Miss Masterson, Mr. Farrell, and Miss Porter for sharing with you. Class dissmissed." The students all got up to leave. Lacey, Jo and Rico walked off the stage and headed out of the auditorium. "I'll miss him, too." Rico said. "Danny was a good guy." Jo stopped and hugged him. Lacey put her arms around them both. They just stood in the aisle, quietly crying.

Karen couldn't step foot into Danny's room. The air was still. Everything about his room was frozen in time. She looks around the room. Danny kept everything perfect. The room was never messy and didn't looked like the room of a teen age boy. He was no longer the child she knew. Her boy became a man in less then a few months of leaving Juvie. Just when she thought that their relationship was mending, he was taken from her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into his room, carrying a large box. She began taking his trophies from their shelf. She ran her hand down the front and a finger over the plaque. It read. MVP. Daniel Desai. She smiled. He loved soccor so much. She wished he would have gone professional. She can still see him playing in the yard. She sets the trophy in the box and continues packing. On his desk is a small well worn and damaged book. The binding reinforced with black duct tape. The cover is blank. Karen curiously picks up the little book and begins thumbing through the pages.

September First 2009

"My first day of the rest of my life. The other boys are keep thier distance. Sizing me up for what ever. They are unsure what to make of me. I'm trying not to bring attention to myself but I can already tell that their hesitation won't last long."

October First 2009

"The other boys still haven't included me in the daily activites. So I sit in my room most of the time. I can hear them outside playing soccor. I'd love to join them but they still need time to get used to me. I miss home. I miss Lacey and Jo. Our friendship. I can still hear Lacey calling me "numb nuts."

Karen stopped reading. She couldn't help but laugh. That was Lacey's favorite nickname for Danny. Even then she would call him out. She flipped through a few more pages. When a statement caught her eye.

April First 2010

"Jo would always say this was my true birthday. "Danny Fools Day she would call it. She was right. I was her fool. I could get her to laugh so hard she would wet herself. I loved seeing her smile. She was like a shy puppy dog. What is hiding behind that smile I wonder. She hasn't written me back. I'm running out of stationary. I don't even know if they got my letters. On the up side, the other boys have let me join in their games. Didn't realize how out of it I have been. Soccor has been the best. The only normal thing about Juvie."

June First 2010

"I got a new roomie today. He introduced himself as Charlie McBride. The guard thought it was funny telling me to 'try not to kill him.' Humor, I can't remember when I laughed last. All I can think about are the girls. If Jo was my soul then Lacey is my heart. I can't wait until my sentence is over and see them again."

September First 2010

"I have been here for a year and time seems like it is going so slow. Another boy and I got into a fight. He started ragging on me about how I got to Juvie. I beat him up pretty bad. I guess I'm holding alot of anger toward my dad for putting me in here. He doesn't see me any more. Why? What have I done?the ink is hard to read due to what looks like tear stains on the paper. "Charlie took the blame for the fight. He said that he didn't think what happened to me was fair. And I didn't have to worry. He had my back. Looks like I've made a friend and confidant. Maybe Juvie won't be so bad after all."

She closes the book. Danny's journal joins the other things in the box. There is a knock on the door and she turns to see Jack, smiling at her. "How you holding up?" She sets down the box and walks into Jacks open arms and kisses him. "It's hard. It was easier when he went to Juvie. I knew he would eventually come home." He held her close. "Danny didn't deserve what happened to him." He turned Karen to look at him. "And neither did his mom." Jack reaches down and lifts her face to kiss her. A young lady clearing her throat interupts the intimate moment. Whitney stands in the hallway, arms folded. "Get a room you too. Perferable not Danny's. That is just creepy." Both of them look at her and sigh. Karen walks away and back into Danny's room. "I need to finish this before Jo and Lacey get here." Whitney perks up at the sound of Lacey's name. "Lacey is coming over?" Karen smiles. "Yes, I need to talk to them about Danny's funeral. I want them to speak. Plus there are some things I think I should tell them." Jack looks around the room. "Why don't you let me and Whitney finish here and you go get ready for the girls?" Karen hugs him. "Thank you. That would be great. Just put everything in this box so I could put it in the attic." Whitney starts picking things up and putting them in the box. "Don't worry, Karen. We got this." She said. Karen leaves and Jack enters the room and begins placing things in the box. "Everything is going according to plan."

Whitney looks over his shoulder. "You think sucking face is the best thing." Jack smiles shyly. "Just thinking of it as an added benefit." Whitney sits down on Danny's bed. Outside the door, they don't realize that Karen has heard every word. Worry crosses her face.

"Plan?" She thought to herself. She heads downstairs. "Have I thought wrong about Jack all this time?" The phone rings. "Hello?" Kyle Masterson is on the other end. "Karen? I need you to come to the station." "Kyle?" Karen answers. "I can't right now I"m waiting for Lacey and Jo. I need to talk about Danny's funeral with them." On the other side the Cheif is staring at the FBI Agent. "That has to wait. This is too important." He says insistantly. "I'm sorry Kyle but Danny's funeral can't wait. I have to bury my son." There is a long pause and silence. Then a familiar voice comes over the line. "Hello, mother."

The sound of his voice sent a chill down Karens' spine. Her hands begin shaking as she speaks in to the phone. "Danny?" She asks. But the only voice speaking is Kyle. "Karen! I am sending a car to pick you up. Don't worry about Jo and Lacey. I've already taken care of that for you. See you soon." There is a dial tone. Karen doesn't hear Jack walk up behind her. "Is everything alright?" She is startled at the question. Jack puts his arms around her. "Karen? You're as white as a sheet. You look like you've seen a ghost." Karen thinks to herself. "More like I heard one." She smiles sweetly. "I'm fine. A little overwhelmed at the moment but fine." Jack didn't believe her. "You're shaking." He said to her concerned. "It is just a little cold in here." She replies. Their attention is turned to the knocking at the door.

Karen walks over and opens the little security door and sees Judy Porter smiling at her from the other side. "Jack? You've been so helpful would you mind running an errand for me?" Jack smiled. "Of course! You know I'd do anything for you." Karen walks over to her purse and takes out a list and a hundred dollar bill. "I just need a few things for the Wake. Would you mind picking some things up for me?" Jack takes the list from her. Whitney has come down the stairs and Jack motions to her to get her coat. "Sure thing. We'll be right back. Don't worry." The two leave as Karen holds open the door for Judy. "Sorry about that, hectic day." Karen apologizes to Lacey's mom. Judy knods. "That's alright. Understandable." Karen leads her over to the couch.

"I know I should have called first, " Judy began. "But I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd just stop by." Karen smiles. "I'm glad you came by. Still getting things ready for Danny's wake." Judy put her hand on Karen's. "I know we haven't been close and I hope that we can start over? I know this has to be hard for you first with losing Vikram and now Danny." A tear fell out of Karen's eye at the mention of Danny's name. Judy couldn't help but notice. "I'm sorry. I should be more careful with what I say." Karen waved her off. "No. You're fine." She forced a smile. "And I would very much like us to be friends." She reached over and gave Judy a hug. There is a knock at the door. Karen excuses herself. She opens the door and Kyle walks in and sees Judy. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interupting anything. Judy stands up to leave. "I was just leaving." She turns to Karen. "If you need anything, call me." They hug again and Judy smiles and waves at Chief Masterson.

"I thought you were sending a car?" Karen asks as she gathers up her coat and purse. "I thought I was too. But that FBI Agent insisted that I get you myself. We need to hurry back to the station." Kyle opens the door, holding it open for Mrs. Desai. Karen shuts the door and makes sure that it is locked tight. They walk to the car and Kyle holds open the door for her. She climbs in the passenger side. He shuts the door and gets in the driver seat. He hits his sirens and they pull away from the curb.

Meanwhile Officer Eddie is busy. The phone call to the judge is taking longer then anticipated and he hoped to have the warrent they need before the Chief before his return with Karen. In light of the now homicide investigation into Danny's death. Sarita has not been coorperating with the police and her father hasn't been speaking either. Both of them have declined to answering any questions, even with a lawyer present. In Masterson's office, FBI Agent Michaels is pacing and growing impatient. They have plans in motion and the longer this drags out their window of oppurtunity slowly slips away. She sits down and looks throught some files in her briefcase. Things are about to come to a head and little does the Mayor know that she has her sights on him.

Lacey is sitting in her room staring at a manilla envelope that has her name written on it. She is afraid of what could be inside. Principle Tang told her that the item was found in Danny's locker. Jo was give one similar. She slowly opens the end and slides her hand inside. There is a letter and a familar brown, wooden, skinny jewelry box. She opens the box and inside is a diamond tennis bracelet. The same one that Danny tried to give her the night he came clean about what happened to his dad. The night of their breakup. Tears began filling her eyes. She then looked at the letter. Danny Desai didn't have the best handwriting but this note was typed and she begins reading:

Lace,

I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to lie to you. I was trying to protect you from the pain that is inside of me. I wanted everything with you to be perfect becasue that is what you are to me. You keep finding reasons to push me away and I let you. I tried to be worthy of you and all I do is mess up. I love you. And I love Jo but not the way I feel for you. I want you to have this not as a bribe but to remeber what we had. Will you ever forgive me? Will you ever stop being angry? I don't want you to remember the bad times just those that make you smile. Did I ever make you smile? Love Danny

Lacey takes a pillow and begins crying until she has fallen asleep. She is startled awake by the sound of her window. Sitting there perched, is Danny. "The view here is beautiful." He says looking at her smiling. She jumps up and throws her arms around him. "Danny!" She almost knocks him out of the window. "I thought you were dead?" She said. Danny giggles embarressed. "Um… I am. This is your dream Lacey." She steps back. "Dream? You mean I'm dreaming." She looks at him and now his shirt is open revealing his tight and well toned abs. He steps toward her and takes her hands in his. He felt real. She could see steam rise off his body from the chill of an outside breeze. He takes her face in his hands and softly kisses her. She doesn't pull away. He holds her tighter and she responds to him. "I…" She is cut off by Danny laying a finger across her lips. "Shhhh…." He says. He picks her up and takes her to her bed. He gently lays her down. And strokes her face with his hand, smiling at her lovingly. He leans in close kissing her again.

Lacey can't get over this is just a dream. His lips are just as she remembers them firm, moist, but soft. He climbs on the bed and positioning himself over her. He sits on his knees and begins to unbutton her pajama top. As he is doing this, Lacey is running her hands up his abs and down the row of soft hair that ends at his pants. Danny kisses her on her neck and she closes her eyes. She lets go as she feels his hand cup one of her breast. He preceeds to remove her bottoms very slowly. She helps him remove his pants. His hair is lightly touching her shoulder and the feeling is that of butterfly wings. She leans back and he climbs on top of her and slowly enters her. She lets out a moan as he begins moving himself inside of her. His kisses become more passionate and this is everything she imagined he would be with her as she closes her eyes again.. Just as soon as they began, their time together ends. Lacey opens her eyes to the sound of her mother knocking on the door. "Lacey? Are you alright? I heard you cry out." Judy asked. "I'm fine mom. Just a dream." Lacey answers as she listens for her mom to leave. She scans the room. The window is closed and the curtains are pulled. The envelope has fallen in the floor. She climbs off the bed to retrieve the package and notices something under the bed. Lying there on the floor is one of Danny's hair ties. Now she is unsure if she was dreaming. She looks at the tie and walks over to her dresser to set it down when she notices a white rose laying there and on the mirror a heart drawn in lipstick with a "D" in the center. Lacey is confused. "Was I dreaming?"

In another part of town, Jo Masterson also has an envelope. She hasn't taken the package out of her backpack. She just sits at the kitchen table and stares at her bag. The phone rings. "Hello?" She says answering. "Jo? It's Rico. Can we talk?" Rico asks her. "Sure. What about?" She answers. "It's about the funeral for Danny." He tells her. "What about it?" She questions him. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go together?' Rico wanted to be there for her. He knows how hard this will be for her. She will need a shoulder to cry on. Rico wants her to use his. "We can." She tells him. "We can talk about it more at the Wake." Though Jo has mixed feelings about going over to his house. "I'll talk to you later then. Goodbye." Rico tells her and hangs up. She sets the phone down and reaches for her backpack and the envelope falls out and onto the floor. The end comes undone and the contents spill out. The letter slides across the floor. Jo picks up the note. Danny's writing is smeared just a little but it is still legible.

Jo,

I wasn't lying to you when I said that I have these feelings. I still don't know what they mean. We have shared so much together that sometimes I feel like I have let you down. I just wanted you to be safe and all I've done has hurt you. I should have done more to protect you. But when you said you wanted space, I thought that was what you wanted and do you want to know what hurt the most? You accusing me of using you to get to my father then saying I was just like him. You are the one person that I thought could undertand and would believe me and you pushed me away. I feel like you and I are so much more than friends but I have these feelings for Lacey that I can't run from. Both of you mean so much to me and I wish I could have kept both of you close to me. Do I wish things turned out differently for us? I thought I did now I am not so sure. All I do is hurt both of you. That night in your room when I told you about my feelings and you needed time. I saw Charlie outside watching us. I love you both and I wish that we could get this settled between us. I know that Rico is still in love with you and I know he really wants to make you happy. I got you a locket so you can remember the good times. Please stay friends with Lacey. Love, Danny

Jo sees a small box sitting on the floor and just as Danny said inside is a locket with pictures of the three of them at age 11. Danny is in the middle on the left is Jo and the right is Lacey. The friends during the happy times before the darkness. Jo takes the locket out of the box and sets the box on the table. She puts on the necklace and gives the heart a squeeze. Fighting back tears, she puts the envelope, box and letter in her backpack and heads up to her room.

Karen and Kyle enter his office. The agent shakes Karen's hand. "Mrs. Desai. It is good to see you again." Karen ignores the agents attepts to be personable. She shoots an angry look toward Kyle and the agent. "Karen, we'd like to have someone stay with you during the duration of Danny's homicide investigation." Karen sits down in the chair next to Kyle's desk. "Why?" She asks. The agent walk over to her and shows her a photograph. Karen takes a glance at the picture. "That is Jack. So?" "Karen, we think we know who was after Vikram." Kyle tells her. "Jack?" She asks but doesn't sound surprised. "We have evidence that Jack Taylor isn't who you think he is and we believe that he is waiting to make some kind of move. Karen, he was working with Charlie McBride." Fear fills Karens eyes at the sound of Charlie's name. This confirms her earlier suspicions about Jack and the conversation she overheard earlier between him and Whitney. "Oh God." She says. "Kyle, there is something I over heard at the house and I thought I was just imagining things but I'm not so sure." "What did you hear, Mrs. Desai?" The agent questions her. She turns to her and the glances over at Kyle, who is sitting on the edge of his desk. Karen hesitates before speaking. "He was talking to Whitney about some plan coming together and Danny's death making them having to speed up their time table."

Kyle looks over at the agent. "I was afraid of that." The agent said, scanning over her file. The agent goes over to the door and motions to a young, light brown haired, women that looks to be maybe in her early thirties. The younger woman walks in, she is dressed in a blouse and slacks. "Mrs. Desai, this is Agent Roe. She has been assigned to stay with you. Her cover is that she is a cousin of Vikram's from out of town." The two shake hands. Karen still can't belive everything that is going on. "Is this really necessary, Kyle?" "We just want you to remain safe." He replies. "Let's get you home." He walks toward the door but before he gets there, Karen has a question for him. "Kyle? When we were on the phone, I was sure I heard Danny's voice." Kyle shrugged. "You must have been hallucinating. You are going through alot right now Karen. Why don't you take a nap when you get home?" He tilts his head at her when she tried to push the subject but the Chief was already out of ear shot. And headed out the door. Eddie is still on hold with the judge.

Rain fell during Danny's funeral. There was a very small gathering at his graveside. Rico, Jack, Whitney, the Porter Family and the Mastersons. Kimberly Roe, the agent assigned to stay with Karen stands in the background out of the way of the mourners sharing their condolences to Mrs. Desai. Danny is buried next to the man that ruined his life and in death continued to haunt the young man. Watching from a black van is a surveillance team taking pictures of those gathered. Jo turns and looks in the direction of the van and notices a figure move from the front seat to the back. The van's presence makes Karen very uneasy but Agent Roe explained to her why the van is here. Before the service is over, Jo and Lacey remove a flower from a floral wreath and drop them into Danny's grave. Rico puts an arm around Jo as they walk away. Lacey stands quietly as dirt is slowly thrown onto Danny's casket. Karen hugs her and Lacey begins crying. Her parents try their best to comfort their daughter but the pain is too much and Lacey takes off toward the car. No words are spoken. The only sound is of distant thunder.

Weeks pass since that day. The Desai house seems empty to Karen. Jack and Whitney have since moved in with her but things don't seem the same with Danny gone. Fall Fest is coming around again but this year the festivies are halted due to a huge snow storm and the citizens of Green Grove are advised to stay in and off the streets. Classes in the school have been cancelled but that didn't stop Jo and Lacey from going to Johnny Cakes to meet up with Rico. Moving on has been difficult for the girls. Rico tries his best to keep Jo smiling however Lacey is another matter. She is truly alone. No one has been there for her except Whitney but Lacey is still leery of her intentions. She has never forgotten the lies Whitney told her about the how and why she was in Green Grove. At least Danny' lies had a hint of truth in them even though they seemed crazy and didn't make any sense. The whole town seems to be affected by what has happened with Danny's passing or maybe the snow was the reason.

"Why don't you show me that dance you did last year's Fall Fest?" Rico asks Jo. She smiled sweetly but shakes her head "no". "That was our dance. Danny, Lacey and I did. With Danny gone, it just doesn't seem the same, you know." Rico looked over to Lacey who was looking at her bracelet. She wasn't really paying attention to Rico and Jo's conversation. Lacey looks up and notices Jo necklace. She points to Jo's neck. "Jo, that is pretty." Jo looks down and smiles. "Danny gave it to me." She opens the locket showing Lacey the picture of the three of them as kids. Lacey smiles at the memory. Jo points to the bracelet. "Danny?" She asks. Lacey nods. Wiping a tear from her eye. "He wanted me to have it the night we broke up and I told him that I didn't want his bribe." Jo understood where Lacey was coming from, that night she said something to Danny too. "That night was hard for both of us." Jo said. The girls get up from the booth and hug. Rico looks past them and sees a black van parked outside the restaurant. He motions to the girls but before they can turn to look the van is gone. "Weird." He says.

Confused the girls turn to look at him. "What?" Jo sits back down next to him. "What is the matter, Rico?" He rubs his chin as the wheels turn in his head, thinking. "There was a black van parked outside." Jo's eyes grow wide. "I saw that van at Danny's funeral." Lacey can't believe what she is hearing. "Black van? What black van." Their conversation is interrupted by Rico receiving a text. "Oh God! I have to get home." Jo moves to let him out of the booth. "What's wrong?" Jo asks him as he moves past her. He stops long enough to answer. "Your dad just arrested my dad. I have to go." Jo is shocked and speechless. "Wait! Did he just say that your dad arrested his dad?" Lacey questions her. "Yeah. My dad just arrested the Mayor."

"Kyle, you're making a big mistake." John Rollins tell Chief Masterson. "You don't know what you're doing?" Kyle isn't listening as he leads the Mayor out of his office in cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these right as I have read them to you?" Mayor Rollins spits out his words. "I have nothing more to say." The Mayor's office is in the same building as the courthouse. As he is being led away, court workers watch in disbelief as he is taken out of the building and placed in a patrol car. Across town, local resident Tim Calvert is being arrested as well for his involvement in the Danny Desai murder investigation.

The local news reports that these arrest are made in connection with an FBI investigation into Marna Incorporated, a New York based real estate firm. The company has been indicted on charges of money laundering, fraud and tax evasion. Local real estate agent Ray Bickner, has also be implicated in the Marna Incorporated scandal. The report also stated that a source inside the Green Grove Police Department, leaked information connecting Marna to the murders of Danny Desai, Vikram Desai and Charlie McBride.

Inside the Desai home, Jack Taylor, watches the news broadcast from the kitchen. The arrest of these men has him on edge and he can't help but wonder if he is the next in line to be grabbed by the long arm of the law. Whitney hasn't seen the news, she is too busy trying to figure out how to get back in good with Lacey. "It is time." Jack tells her. "Time? For what?" She responds. "For phase two of the plan. They just arrested John, Ray and Tim. It is all over the news. We have to move now." Whitney now understands the urgency of his words. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Ready as I'll ever be." She tells hm. Outside the snow continues to fall as Karen walks down the stairs. She is greeted by Jack. Whitney waves goodbye as she leaves. Jack nervously starts talking to Karen. He smiles. "I know things have been hard on you with the death of Danny. I know you've been struggling and lonely? I just want you to know that I am here for you. You don't have to be alone anymore." Karen smiles. But she isn't sure what to make of Jacks behavior. Jack takes her by the hand. "Can you sit down for a second?" He leads to the couch and motions to her to take a seat. "Jack? What is this all about? I'm late for work." She is suddenly aware of his intentions when he drops to a knee and produces a ring box. Jack shudders, "Karen, will you marry me?"

Karen stood silently. She loved Jack Taylor and wanted more then anything to answer his question with a "yes" but something inside of her hesitated at reponding to him. "Oh Jack." Was all she said. He slowly stood up. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to answer him. "What is it, Karen?" He asked her. She turned away from him. "I can't." Tears filled her eyes. Everything that had happened over the last few months and now he "pops the question." If this had happened sooner, she would have answered him in a heartbeat but now she knows that her suspicions were confirmed and that this was nothing more then a ploy to get at Danny's money. Jack put his arms around her but she pushed them away. "Jack, I need to get ready for work." She went back upstairs and finished dressing. The FBI Agent stood out of sight in the next room listening to their conversation and knew that time was running out for them to finish the operation.

Jack pulled out his cell and made a call. "Hello, it Jack." He began to pace. "She didn't accept my proposal. I'm going with plan 'B'. By tonight Karen Desai will be taken care of. Be ready." He clicked off his phone and turned right into Agent Roe. "Glad to hear it, Mr. Taylor." He took a step back in surprise. "I don't know what you are talking about." He smiled, shyly. Karen had come back from upstairs and was now standing behind him. "We know, Jack." He slowly turned to face her. "Karen, please. Do you really think I would do anything to hurt you or Danny?" The Agent produced a pair of handcuffs from behind her back. "Jack Taylor, your under arrest for the murders of Vikram Desai, Charlie McBride,

and Daniel Desai." As she started to lead him away he turned back to Karen pleading. "Karen, do something! Are you just going to stand there?" Karen walked away. "Karen!" Jack yelled to her but Mrs. Desai kept walking, tears falling out of her eyes.

At the station in an interrogation room, former Green Grove Mayor John Rollins sits across from Chief Kyle Masterson, glaring at him. "We can sit here all day, John." Kyle tells him, a matter of factly. "So are you going to tell me about your involvment in Marna or are we going to sit here and have a staring contest?" Mayor Rollins sat silently. Kyle grew impatient. He stood and turned to leave as he did he looked over at the defient prisoner. "You know things are just getting started and it will be easier if you just tell me everything now." Rollins smirked, "I have nothing to say to you." Kyle nodded and left. He walked past Officer Garrett who was coming down the hall. "Chief, I just got a phone call from a Kimberly Roe? She said to tell you that she is on her way in with Jack Taylor." Kyle folded his arms as he listened he then patted Eddie on the back. "Thanks." He continued to walk down the hall and went into another room. Interrogation Room B was on the glass of the door. Inside sits Sarita, crossed armed and snarky. "So Chief, you going to give me the third degree or can I go home. I'm missing school." Kyle shot her a look of 'really'.

"I just have a few questions for you Sarita. If that is alright with your lawyer." Sitting next to her was an older woman who nodded approval to Kyles request. "Fine," she started. "What do you want to know." Kyle sat across from her. "I want to know how long you knew about the plot against Charlie McBride and Danny Desai?" Sarita looked away from him before answering. "Two months before. I over heard a converstion between my dad and someone else." Kyle pressed for more details. "Did you recognize the voice of this other person?" Sarita turned back to look at him. "I'm not doing your job for you like Lacey did." She said with a smirk. Kyle turned to the lawyer. "If your client isn't going to cooperate then the deal is off." He motioned toward Sarita. The attorney leaned over and whispered something in Saritas ear. Sarita looked over at the Chief. "Jack Taylor. He sounded like Whitney's father Jack." Kyle wasn't sure he was hearing her right. "You're sure about this. You hear Jack Taylor." Sarita was annoyed with the question. "Yes. You asked me who I heard and I answered you." Kyle pushed off the table as he stood up. "Thank you, Sarita. See that wasn't too hard, was it?" He said sarcastically. Sarita responded by making a mocking face at him. He looked over at the lawyer. "I think we are done here. I'll send someone up to help finish with the paperwork." He left.

School was back in session after the snow storm and classes went on as usual. Jo and Rico have been spending more time together since Danny's death. Lacey has been regularly visiting Danny's grave daily. She just can't believe he is gone. Her parents haven't been any help with her coping. Other guys at the school have been showing interest in her but she has been turning them down. Whitney hasn't given up trying to get in good with her but Lacey has nothing to do with her. The holidays are coming and the school is getting ready for the winter dance. Rico has asked Jo who accepted without hesitation. Lacey isn't going. She just isn't in the mood for dancing. Her grades have been slipping and her parents have hired a tutor to assist her. The young man is growing increasingly interested in a relationship more than student and tutor. After a tutoring session Lacey comes out to the tutor. "Look, thanks for the help and the study sessions. But I'm not interested in a relationship right now." Her father is listening from another room. "I'm sure you will change your mind in time, Lacey." He walks the young man to the door and lets him out. "There is more to life then Danny Desai." He tells her. Lacey hugs her dad. "Not mine." She says silently. Her father puts a cheek on the top of her head. "I wish there is something I could do while I am in town to make you feel better." She breaks his hug and steps away.

"All I want is Danny back." She turns and runs upstairs to her room. Judy come over to Samuel after watching the 'father-daughter' moment. "She is still moarning Danny?" Samuel shakes his head 'yes'. "I've never seen Lacey like this. I never realizd how much Danny meant to her." Samuel heads for the kitchen. "They did grow up together. And with the truth coming out about how he took the fall for his father killing his aunt, I can see why she is missing the boy." The phone rings. Samuel answers. "Hello? Yes. I can't get away right now. We will talk later." He hangs up the phone. Judy asks him. "Who was that?" Samuel looks over at her. "Just my office. They need me to come back for some problem. I am here for you and Lacey. They can wait." He smiled hugging her.

In Interoggation Room C Jack Taylor, sits fidgity. He lawyer is busy reading some files. The door opens and Agent Roe along with Chief Masterson enter the room. "You've been busy, Jack." He says to him. Taylor looks over at the Agent. "I see you've been hearing rumors about me." The Agent doesn't repond to the remark. She just sits down next to Kyle. The Chief produces a document and hands it to Taylor. "Do you know what this is?" Jack puruses the paper then slides it over to his attorney. "A piece of paper?" He says with a smile. Kyle laughs and waves a finger at him. "Funny." He hands him another piece of paper. "This. Jack. Is some of the papers that was in that box you gave me during the manhunt for Vikram Desai." Jack shrugs. "So. I worked for the man. We already went over this. Are you going to ask me new questisons or do I have my lawyer here file harrassement charges?" He leans toward Kyle as he spoke. "Are you threatening me, Jack? Because if you are…"

Jack sat back in his chair and interlocked his fingers on the table. "I have a witness that said they heard you setting up the assassination of Charlie McBride and the attempt on Danny Desai's life that ended up killing him. What do you have to say to that?" Jack looked over at the lawyer who looked down at his paper work. "I got nothing to say. What can I, you seem to know all the answers." The FBI Agent then started to ask questions. "Mr. Taylor? What did you mean about Karen Desai wll be taken care of?" Jack turned away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She stood up and walked in front of Jack so he had to look at her. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Taylor. We know you worked for Vikram Desai and he in turn worked for Marna. And that he was planning to turn states evidence about Marna over to the FBI. We also know that you did try to make an attempt on his life and this caused him to go undergound." Jack laughed. "Vikram Desai is no saint. He never did anything for the greater good. He was more than willing to set me up and take a fall then come out smelling like a rose." Kyle stood up before speaking. "Tell us your connection to Charlie McBride." Jacks lawyer leaned over and said something to him. Jack looked over at the agent then to Masterson. "I want a deal. Or I shut up right now." The agent looked over to Kyle who looked at Jack. "I'll tell you what, Jack." He was cut off by Agent Roe. "You give us Marna? And then we can talk." She turned and walkd out of the room. Kyle followed.

Tim Calvert is pacing like a caged animal in a jail cell. "I want to talk to Chief Masterson!" He barked to Officer Garrett. Eddie looked up from his desk. "When he's ready, the Chief will come for you. So why don't you just have a seat and take a load off." Eddie went back to his paperwork when Karen walks in. "Eddie? Is Kyle in his office?" She asks him. Eddie spoke quietly. "He's interrogation suspects right now. Can't this wait until later? He is very busy?" Karen looked over and sees Tim. "What's he doing in there?" Eddie puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her toward the door. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Mrs. Desai. Why don't you just go home. I'll tell the Chief you stopped by." He smiled at her. Karen knew she was getting nowhere with deputy so she left. As she is heading to her car she see Whitney. "Karen? Have you seen my dad? He isn't answering his phone." Karen shakes her head. "I'm sorry but no I haven't. Not since this morning." Karen turns to head to her car when she feels a gun in her back. "Don't turn around, just keep heading to your car." Karen is shocked by the turn of events. "Whitney? What is the meaning of this and why are you doing this?" Whitney pushed the gun harder into Karen's back. "You ask too many questions, Move!" Was Whitney's reply as she looked around to see if anyone notices the scene. Inside Eddie notices the goings on and picks up the phone. "Chief we have a situation in the parking lot. Whitney Taylor has Karen Desai at gunpoint.

Whitney forces Karen Desai into Karen's car before the police can get outside to the parking lot. Eddie watches as the car drives away. Kyle comes out of the building out of breath. "You're sure that was Whitney Taylor?" He asks the deputy. "I'm sure Chief. Whitney just kidnaped Mrs. Desai." Kyle swore silently under his breath. "Ok, I want an…" He stopped in mid-sentence due to his phone ringing." He looks down and recognizes the number….Karen Desai. "Hello, Karen." But Karen wasn't on the other side. "Listen, I want my dad. I'll trade Karen for my father. Old Post Church. You have until midnight." The line is silent. "Chief? Was that Karen?" Kyle shakes his head. "No, it was Whitney. She wants to trade Karen for Jack. We have until midnight." Kyle turns to go back into the building. He can't hide his anger at how the situation has come to this. "We need to get to the bottom of this now." Eddie follows him back inside.

In the car, Whitney keeps the gun pointed at Karen. "You won't get away with this. Kyle won't comply to your demands. End this now ,Whitney!" Karen says defiantly. "Shut up. If i was you i would have just said yes everything would have worked out." Whitney shot back angrily. "Just drive and keep your mouth shut." Karen didn't allow Whitney to see her fear. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Thoughts raced through Karens head of how to get away. "Before you even think about trying something I have no qualms about killing you Karen." Whitney informs her. "If you pull that trigger, you and your father will loose Danny's ten million. Why don't you keep that in mind." Karen shoots back. "You just don't understand Karen. There is more to this then just money." Karen noticed the tone of Whitney's voice as she spoke. But Karen kept quiet as she drove.

Kyle burst through the door of the interrogation room where Jack Taylor sits and waits. "Start talking , Jack!" He yells at the other man. Jack smiles and raises an eyebrow. "What's a matter, Chief Masterson? Having a bad day?" Kyle walks over an lifts Jack out of his chair by his collar. "Whitney just kidnaped Karen Desai at gunpoint! Now start talking!" Jack just smiles. That's my girl. He thinks to himself. "Where is my deal?" Jack asks Kyle. Masterson glares back at Taylor who just smirks at him. "Here's the deal. You talk. We get Karen back and you go to jail for life. That's the deal." He dumps Jack back into his chair. Jack starts laughing. "You think things are that simple. Vikram used to threaten me like that and see where he ended up." Kyle didn't appreciate the insinuation. "START TALKING." Kyle shouts. But Jack just sits and smiles. "No." He looks over at the lawyer sitting there. "You're a witness to the Chief abusing me." He says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Masterson slaps the table walking to the door. "Tick. Tock. Chief." Jack says.

Across town at a low rent hotel, FBI agents sit around a table playing cards. "This is boring. How much longer are we on this assignment?" The younger agent asked the older man sitting across from him. The older agent laughed. "Let me guess, your first time watching a witness?" The younger man smiled. "Won't be much longer son, I promise." The younger agent stood up and stretched his arms and legs. "I just want to be home in time for Christmas. My sons first." A black car pulls up outside and a tall African American man steps out. The agents inside take notice of the car and it's passenger. The older agent signals to the other agent to head to a back bedroom. "Lock the door. Make sure that witness is secure." The younger man nods and heads to the room. The older man watches through the window. The man outside looks around the lot at the cars then heads into the office. Soon, he emerges with the manager who is holding a piece of paper. They appear to be heading in the direction of thier room. The agent waits but the two men head back out to the black car. They shake hands and the African-American man gets in his car and drives away.

The agent goes to the back bedroom and sees the younger agent but not the witness. "Where is he?" He asks looking around the room. The younger man pats him on the back. "Relax." He points to the bathroom. "He's in there don't worry there isn't a window in there. He isn't going anywhere." The older agent punches the other agent in the arm, playfully and heads back into outer room. "I'm going down stairs to ask about that guy who left. Be right back." The older man leaves him. Back in the bedroom the witness sits on the bed staring out the window fighting the urge to leave.

Kyle Masterson brings Tim Calvert into the room with Mayor Rollins. "We are running short of rooms. You don't mind if I talk to Tim in here do you John?" Masterson asks Rollins. John turns away from him. His attorney switches chairs so Tim and his lawyer can sit together. "So Tim. You were just about to tell me about Charlie McBride." From under Johns breath Kyle hears his tell Tim to keep quiet. But Calvert continues telling his story. "Charlie was sent in to kill Desai's kid, Danny. But the kid didn't do his job and Danny came back to Green Grove." Kyle was curious. "Why did you want Danny dead?" Tim replies. "With the kid dead we figured that Vikram would come out of hiding." Kyle nods understanding. "So why kill him now?" Calvert looks over at the former Mayor who is shooting him dirty looks. "He wasn't supposed to be shot."

John was growing more agitated with every word that Tim spoke and Kyle could tell that he was going to blow at any minute. "There was another target." John shot up and shouted. "Tim! Are you going to tell him everything.? What kind of idiot are you?" Kyle looks over at John. "Sit down!" An officer comes in from outside the door and pushes John back into his seat. "Now Tim continue." Kyle instructs him. "There was another target. And it was supposed to be…." John stood up again. "Tim! SHUT UP!" The officer stepped in between the men. "Take the former Mayor to a holding cell while we finish here, if you would please." Kyle tells the officer. "Tim, do you realize what you've done!" Tim stands up and gets in Rollins face. "Yeah. I know exactly what I've done. I'm not going down for this, John. Clean up your own mess. I'm out." The Mayor is taken away and Tim Calvert explains that the other shot was to kill Masterson." Kyle is horrified at the realization that Mayor Rollins wanted him dead. "John wanted me dead because I got to close to finding out the truth about him and Marna?" Tim answered him. "He didn't think you had the brains to figure out the big picture and when you did he got nervous." Kyle thanked Tim. In addition he disclosed the name of the shooter and where he can be found for a deal of a lighter sentence for his involvement.

Jo and Lacey are at Johnny Cakes with Rico. Lacey's phone rings. It is her father. "Lacey I need you to come home." There was a hint of urgency in his voice. "Ok dad, I'll be home in a minute." She excuses herself from the other two. "Is everything alright?" Jo asks her. " It's fine, Jo." Lacey tells her as she leaves. Lacey doesn't understand the reason why she needs to get home so fast. But she soon learns when she pulls onto her street and sees Karen Desai's car in the drive. She gets out of the car and rushes into the house. Inside her mom is sitting on the couch next to Karen. Whitney is standing by her dad. "What is going on." Lacey asks him. "Lacey, I didn't want you to find out about this." Angry Lacey questions her father. "Another secret life? What are you going to tell me that your NOT gay and it is all an act?"

She looks to Whitney and back to her dad. "Lace, I'm sorry." Whitney started to explain. "Remember I said that I was risking a lot for our friendship?" Lacey crossed her arms as she listened to Whitney. "I work for your father. Well Jack and I do." Lacey can't hide her confusion. "What? I don't believe this. I can't. Dad? What the hell is going on here!" Judy reached up and gentle pulled Lacey onto the couch. "Lacey, your father is involved in a lofty business deal and his 'associate' here is….." Samuel Porter looks over at Whitney. "Overreacting to a situation that she has no clue what is going on." Whitney looks over to Karen. "What do we do now?" Karen fidgets in her seat. "We are going through with the trade for Jack and then figure out what to do from there." Judy can't believe this is the man she married. "By tonight this will be all over and we can move on." Karen looked over to Judy who was a white as a sheet. Mr. Porter turns to Whitney. "I need to speak with you in the other room for a bit." He motions to her to follow him into a separate room.

"What were you thinking bringing her here and with a gun?" Samuel spoke harshly. Whitney looks away from him. "They have Jack. What else should I have done? Besides we were going to kill her anyway." Samuel looks over his shoulder to make sure their conversation isn't being heard by anyone. "Not since Danny is dead. Without him we have nothing. Now I have to come up with a plan to get us out of this mess, no thanks to you." Whitney can't hide the feeling of depression that is washing over her right now. "Now not only do we have Karen, but you dragged my family into this!" Whitney jumped as he raised his voice. Both Karen and Judy looked up and over to where they were standing. Judy looks back at Karen. "I had no idea this was going to happen. He said he was in town for me and Lacey." Lacey starting texted Jo, watching the two conversing. "So dad is involved with this mess too?" Whitney looked over at them and tried to smile at Lacey who was shooting her daggers from her eyes. Mr. Porter came up with a plan. She would take Lacey with her to the exchange place and he would deal with Judy. Whitney nodded in understanding and walked back into the room with the other women.

Jo enters the station looking for her dad. "Where's my dad?" She asks the desk Sargent. He motions to the Chiefs office. Jo walks into the room, interrupting the conversation going on in there. "Jo, can't this wait? I'm really busy." Kyle tells his daughter. "No dad. It can't. I just got a text from Lacey. Whitney is there with Karen. Mr. Porter is there too. And dad he is behind this whole thing." All eyes in the room turn to Jo in disbelief. "We need to act now. If what your daughter just said is true, then Judy Porter is in danger as well as Karen Desai." Kyle agreed. "Jo, can you text Lacey back?" Jo shook her head. "Sorry I can't. Too risky. Sending that text." Kyle hugged his little girl. "Well take care of this, go back home to your mother." Jo stood. "I want to help Lacey. I owe her dad for how she helped me with Charlie?" Kyle knew what she was saying but she couldn't do any more. "You did help by telling us about the text. It will be alright. Everything will be fine." Kyle assured her. He motioned to Eddie. "Take Jo home and stay with her and Tess." Eddie nodded. "And how do I explain to Mrs. Masterson why I'm there?" He asked his boss. "Don't worry about it." Jo told him. " I'll take care of that." She looked over at her dad and smiled.

Night has fallen in Green Grove. There is an eerie fog rolling around the Old Post Church. Whitney is in the back seat of the car. Gun pointed at Karen. Lacey is sitting in the seat next to her. "I really am sorry, Lacey." Whitney tells her. "We really could have been great together." Karen slows the car down as they approach the church. Standing by the entrance is Chief Masterson. He motions over his shoulder. "You're dads inside. You give me Karen and Lacey and he is all yours." Whitney keeps her gun pointed at the two women. Karen reaches down at takes hold of Lacey's hand. "Kyle will make sure everything is alright." She tells her. Unbeknownst to Whitney, at the Porter residence a little drama is playing out.

"How could you!" Judy yells at her ex-husband. "Where do you think all the extra money came from?" He says to her. "I don't work overtime." Judy walks into the kitchen. "What now Samuel? You going to 'take care of me' like you're having Whitney do to Karen and our daughter?" Judy was angry and scared. Samuel put his hands on his ex-wife's shoulders. "Judy, look. I'm not going to hurt you. I just said to make Whitney relax. Everything is alright. I got us a room at a little motel just outside of town. Just you and me." Judy gasp. "You think I'm going anywhere with you, you're crazy." She quickly heads for the front door. Samuel grabs her before she reaches for the handle.

"Let go of me." she yells at him. "Judy, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Judy Porter manages to break free from his grip and head out the door. Samuel followers and is greeted by armed police lead by Officer Garrett. "Put your hands on your head and turn around." Samuel complied. Judy stood with another officer. She started crying. Eddie checked to make sure she was alright. In one of the patrol cars, Jo emerged and put her arms around Mrs. Porter. Judy was glad to see her. Although confused to why she was there. "I convinced Officer Garrett to drive by and check on you while he took me home." Judy hugged her again. "Thank you, Jo." Sam Porter is loaded into a squad car and is driven to the station. Eddie asks if Jo can stay with Judy but Jo insist on coming with him to the church. "No, your dad said so." Jo was stubborn. "Please I have to help Lacey." Officer Garrett knew how insistent Jo could be. "Your dad isn't going to like this." He said smiling at her. They got in the car and headed to the church.

Whitney stood behind Lacey and Karen. "Bring my dad out so I can see him." she said to Kyle. But Kyle didn't comply. "Put the gun away and then we can talk." He told her. She waved the gun. "You're not in charge here Chief. I am. Now! Bring out my dad or I'll just kill Mrs. Desai right now." While Whitney had the gun pointed in the air, Karen stepped on her foot with one of her heels causing Whitney to drop her gun. Before she could pick it up, Kyle has his drawn and a pair of deputies emerge from inside the church, gun pointed at her. Karen along with Lacey ran to Kyle. Whitney is on one knee rubbing her injured foot. "It's over Whitney." Kyle says. A female officer walks over to put handcuffs on Whitney. "I want to see my father!" She yells at Masterson. "Sure you can. We have a cell big enough for the both of you. You'll have plenty of 'father-daughter' time. You didn't really think we'd bring him here to you. Did you Whitney?" She stomped her good foot onto the ground as the officer lead her to a waiting patrol car. Kyle looked Karen and Lacey up and down. "Are you two alright?" Karen shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine." Lacey said she was fine as well. But she couldn't hide the worried look on her face. "Chief, my mom? My dad said some things." Lacey looked at him. Just then they see a patrol car pull up.

Eddie and Jo get out of the car. Masterson looks at Eddie and motions in Jo's direction. "Eddie, I told you to take Jo home." "I'm sorry Chief." Officer Garrett tells him. "We went by the Porters place and caught Mister Porter chasing Mrs. Porter out of the house." He looks over to Lacey. "Your mom is fine by the way." He tells her smiling. Lacey lets out a sigh of relief. Jo walks into the church. Lacey walks in behind her. In daylight, the church looks less eerie. "This is where Danny was hiding the night he ran away." Jo said looking around. Lacey shivered. "Creepy." Kyle had come in to get Jo and tell her it was time to go when he is approached by Agent Michaels.

"I wanted to thank you for you and your departments help in the Marna investigation. With your help we were able to take them down before they were able to cause some real trouble." Kyle smiled and shook her hand. "Glad to been able to help. What happens now?" She headed for the door. "We prosecute the bad guys and let the good guys come home." As she spoke a side door opens and slowly Danny walks in, arm in a sling. Karen can't believe her eyes. She goes over to hug her son. "Danny! I can't …" She stops in mid-sentence. Lacey reaches in her pocket and pulls out Danny's hair tie, squeezing it, tears are streaming down her face. The celebration is halted at the sound of THUMP. Jo Masterson is unconscious on the ground from fainting. Kyle is yelling for an ambulance. Everyone gathers around her.

After a trip to the hospital, Tess and Kyle are at Jo's bedside in the emergency room. Tess is wiping tears from her eyes when the doctor walks in. "Mr. and Mrs. Masterson, I'm Doctor Stevens. Your daughter is going to be fine. All this strain has taken a toll on her but she and the baby are fine." Tess looks up at the doctor confused. "Baby? I don't understand." The doctor speaks, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Your daughter is pregnant."


End file.
